


An Interesting Surprise

by AlixWritesStuff



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: 18+, Clementinexlouis, Clouis, F/M, Lemon, Smut, Video Game, game, telltale, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixWritesStuff/pseuds/AlixWritesStuff
Summary: Clementine X Louis SmutThe first Lemon I ever wrote! Hopefully, it isn't awful!





	An Interesting Surprise

"Finally some alone time, my Princess." Louis smiled as he walked through the door to his bedroom. AJ and the others went on a scouting mission, leaving us to watch the school. Not that we'll actually be looking out for raiders or anything...

He closed the door and pulled me close, kissing my lips softly. Our mouths separate, and Louis looks at the floor like he does when he's nervous. "Clem," he says softly, his hands running through my hair, "do you remember the night we decided to be together, all those months ago?"

I nod, chuckling, "of course I do." Louis's eyes dart around the room. "I know we haven't had time to actually be alone...ever. There's always someone around." He takes a deep breath.

"What's your point?" I ask him, butterflies stirring in my stomach. "My point is," he says, "well, we've killed hordes of zombies, blew up a ship...we've been through hell together." He's not breaking up with me, is he? No, way... I start feeling a knot in my throat.

"Out of all the things we've done, all the things we've been through, there's still one thing we haven't done." His eyes look into mine. I realize this isn't a break-up, but a proposition. "I can think of a few things we haven't done," I say, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Well... this one thing, I think you'll like...if you're willing to try." Louis holds me tighter against his chest. "If you've never had a boyfriend... I'm guessing you've never...um..." It's not like Louis to beat around the bush to this extreme. "You've never flipped anyone, have you?"

I blush bright red, this turn of events so unexpected. "Um- no. No, I haven't... um...." I feel so out of my element in this situation, instead of studdering, I decide to just kiss him. Not a soft, loving kiss, but a different kind of kiss. Sloppy, rough, with enough force to push him against the wall. I have to stand on my tip toes to really get into it.

I break the kiss, blushing and biting my lip. "You really want to?" Louis nods eagerly, and I grab the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head. I haven't even seen him shirtless yet. It really makes me realize how lacking we are in the intimacy department. He has strong abs and pretty solid pecs, despite not working out very much.

"My eyes are up here, Clem." He smirks, then grabs the hem of my shirt. I blush, realizing he's going to see me, completely exposed. "It's your turn, okay?" He waits for me to nod, lifting my shirt over my head, hanging my hat on the bed's post.

He reaches around and slowly unclips my bra, too, releasing my breasts. Something in his eyes changed, "Clem," he says. "I've never been good at holding back...can I um..." he gulps, and I stop him before he can continue. "Do...whatever feels natural. Whatever you do to me, I'm sure I can handle it." I smirk confidently, masking my anxiety.

Louis smiles, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me. The next thing I know, it's me that's pinned to the wall. "I'll make sure my girl is taken care of." His voice is deeper than usual, almost with a predatory tone. Something about that really turned me on.

He kisses my lips, biting my bottom lip and caressing my breasts. I shudder and moan under his touch. His lips move to my neck, kissing and sucking. "You're gonna give me a hickey!" I gasp.

"Good," he says, "they'll all know you're mine." His lips slide down to my collarbone, then to my nipple, sucking and nibbling. The feeling in my pussy throbbing, I can't take it anymore. "Please, Louis..." I moan. "Please what?" He asks me.

"Fuck me, Louis," I ask him, blushing even more, but my lust took over my body and mind. I needed him. "Patience, Clem. Patience. This is an art, you know." He unzipped his pants, and threw them aside, his member standing tall. I can't help but to stare at it. "On your knees, Clem." I do as he says, not sure what he was about to do.

He presses his cock against my lips, and I realize what he wants. I open my mouth, sucking the tip. He pushes my head down, then pulls my hair, pushing and pulling, thrusting in and out of my mouth. He moans softly, "god, Clem, you feel so good." He groans and forces me to suck him off faster. I gag on him, drool dripping down the corner of my mouth

With a pop, he pulls out of my mouth, my spit coating his dick. "Clem, that was amazing," he pants. "I can't wait to find out how tight you feel," he smirks, then says, "go on, it'll be better on the bed." I stand back on my feet, a little wobbly since my legs below the knee have gone numb, then sit on the edge of the bed nervously. Louis pushes me down to lay on my back. He unzips my jeans and slips off my underwear as well as my pants.

"Have you done this before?" I ask, my voice shaking a bit. Louis shakes his head, "no, but I've read a couple magazines Marlon was hiding." He pushes my legs apart, rubbing with a single finger gently, from my clit to the slit. My whole body tingles from the tease, and my breathing gets heavy. "You are definitely wetter than a slip n slide, darlin'." He smiles, rubbing up and down, over and over, then focusing on my clit, rubbing lightly, and increasingly harder, sending electricity through my core. A moan slips through my lips, and I squirm under his touch.

"Those magazines talked about teasing a woman could sometimes make things...well.._explosive_ for her, and fun for me." Louis stops rubbing. The absence of pleasure was almost painful. "Please... don't stop. Louis..." my voice is desperate.

"You're gonna have to beg a lot more to get what you want," Louis rubs up and down my slit, entering two fingers inside. "God, Louis, please...fuck..." he pumps his fingers in and out, agonizingly slow. "Fuck fuck fuck...please...god..." I pant, hot with intense lust. His fingers dip in and out even faster now, until I feel an intensity knot up in my nethers. "Louis...I'm gonna..." he takes his fingers out and all pleasure stops. This tease is just so intense.

"Please..." I look up at Louis with puppy dog eyes. It seems to finally break him. "Fine, fine." He mounts me, wrapping my legs around his hips, the tip of his member grazing my slit. I moan as he enters me. "Remember what I said about not holding back, Clem?" He asks me, and I nod.

His cock is suddenly rammed inside me. I scream, the pleasure the most intense I've ever felt. "Clem...." Louis moans, thrusting harder, faster, deeper. "Fuck...Clem..." he pumps into me, both of us moaning. Suddenly, he pulls out and flips me over, face down, ass in the air. His hips slap against my ass, getting even deeper in me this way. I grip the sheets and bite the pillow, "I'm gonna cum, Louis!"

My body seizes in pleasure, shaking and tightening, the orgasm coursing through me. "Louis!" I scream, cumming over and over, squirting all over his cock. I feel a pumping inside me, and he quickly pulls out, cumming all over my ass.

'Clem...that was..." Louis pants and collapses next to me. I lay by his side, resting my head on his chest.

"I uh...didn't pull out quite on time." Louis chuckles.


End file.
